


Nepenthe

by Avalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon/pseuds/Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the four (gender swapped) founders of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

It was when she was sitting below her favorite free on the grounds, that she realized her growing affections for her seemingly closest friend, Henry Hufflepuff.

He was walking past, dressed in his robes and cloak, returning from whatever journey he had taken. Godiva's brow furrowed for a moment, befuddled as to why she did not actually know where he had been. As he walked by he did not notice her, looking solemn and lost in thought. She studied him, looking to him through new eyes, quietly admitting to herself that he was indeed handsome.

Once he was out of sight, she reflected on the conversations she and Salvatrix had had. Despite Salvatrix being harsh in many ways, Godiva still valued her judgement. It wasn't too long ago that they were dear friends, but she feared that the magic that brought the four friends together was corrupting her. Nevertheless, Salvatrix often teased Henry for his "apparent" fancy for Godiva. 

It was not that she was unaware of this fact, in fact Henry and she had spoken since those accusations. Henry cared for her, but would not impel his affections for her if she did not feel the same.

Godiva sighed, tugging at the wrap that hung loosely around her shoulders. He was too kind for his own good. 

And she… well, she was too changeable for her own good. After all, it was not too long ago her heart ached for Rowan. Perhaps, she thought, she was ruled by her heart; loved too easily and too often.

With what could be described as a growl, Godiva stood up abruptly and began back towards the castle. She decided to reflect upon this change of heart, however small, because it could be the beginning of something she truly wished for. But for Henry's sake, she must discover if her feelings were fleeting or steady.


	2. Accusation

Breathless, Salvatrix sat up in her bed, reaching for her gown. Rowan lay next to her, equally as breathless. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing a laugh, unaware of the slight scowl Salvatrix currently wore. Tugging the gown over her head, she stood up and fixed her hair.

Rowan propped himself up on his elbow looking over his companion. "You're leaving so soon?" His voice was thick from his shouts during their lovemaking (or _fucking_ , as Henry had put it so eloquently to Salvatrix a month ago).  

Salvatrix had to admit that what she and Rowan were doing did not fall under the category of love. She made it point to keep their relationship ambiguous, lest her own heart take damage.

"I see no reason to stay," said she. Her back was facing Rowan, so he crawled towards her and grabbed her waist. 

"I see many a reason. We have many _rounds_ to make, I should think," he smirked, pulling her back to him.

Salvatrix allowed herself a smile as she turned her head towards him. 

"I am sure _Godiva_ would enjoy making the rounds with you," she said with a hint of jealously. Rowan stilled, and she could feel his demeanor change.

"I do not understand what could posses you to bring her up in our current undress," he all but growled. 

She still would not turn to face him. "Well, she obviously fancies you." 

He lets his hands fall from her waist, now laying himself back on the bed, clearly annoyed.

"I don't see what's stopping you from seducing her," she continued, now facing him. 

She often relied on enraging him; it was safer than admitting her jealously. And in all honesty, she enjoyed enraged Rowan. She could play with him on a more primal level. Hell, this sparing often initiated sex.

He ran his hands over his face in exasperation, "I do not care for your accusations about Godiva and myself. We are nothing more than friends."

Salvatrix looked to him with a solemn expression, "And what are we?"

He finally met her eyes, "What would you like us to be?"

What _indeed_.


	3. Restless

It was an uncommonly warm fall afternoon at the castle, which had led the four founders to sit outside, seemingly enjoying each other's company. It was not a rare sight, but it would be foolish to believe there was not tension between the four. Whatever the tension there was, they were still sitting together quietly upon the grass.

Henry and Godiva sat near one another; Henry was reading a book regarding magical herbs, whilst Godiva sat across from him toying with her wand. Salvatrix and Rowan sat overlooking a scroll Rowan had written up regarding his idea for class schedules. Salvatrix was giving her notes to him quietly, something quite out of character for her, not that anyone had any outward complaints.

Godiva sighed loudly as she glanced at Henry. He did not look up, though the corners of his mouth did lift ever so slightly. Not having his attention, Godiva cast a summoning charm on his book causing the book the fly into her hands.

"Was that necessary?" Henry asked, amused.

She huffed like a child. "I am quite restless."

He snatched the book from her grasp and opened it back to his former place. "Then why don't you find something to read. That will entertain you," said he.

She made a face at him. "Why don't you read me something out of your book?"

"I did not realize that Herbology interested you, Godiva," he said with a smirk. 

Godiva looked upwards in restlessness. Sighing again, she replied, "It does not, but for Merlin's sake how can you three simply sit and read? There's a forest to explore! We should be in it while there is still daylight to burn!"

To emphasize her point she stood up and pointed towards the forest.

"Godiva, please sit down before you hurt yourself," Salvatrix teased. 

"Oh shush, Salvatrix. You were once up to adventure! Why don't you come with me?" Godiva asked.

"I need her assistance with my class agendas, Godiva," Rowan said with a smile. Godiva rolled her eyes at the two. She had severed her attraction to Rowan, but was still found it silly how Rowan doted on Salvatrix so kindly. After all, Salvatrix was definitely capable of handling anything herself.

"That leaves only you, Henry." Godiva smiled at him, eager for him to accompany her.

"Well if I am the only one left with the courage to face the horrors that the forest, _and Godiva_ could present…" said Henry with an air of false importance, as he rose to stand next to her.

"Why Sir, I believe that I could only face the forest with a man such as yourself," Godiva replied, looking at him in overzealous manner.

"Not _again_ …" Salvatrix muttered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Then take my arm, fair maiden, and we shall explore to your heart's content!" Henry offered his arm to her, which she took and they started for the forest.

Rowan chuckled. "Those two remind me of children."

"That they do." Salvatrix then smirked, "So, now that the children have left, what do you propose we do?"

Rowan looked to her knowingly, and moved her hand away from the scroll so they could read it. "Go over this class agenda," he replied with a grin.

"As you wish," Salvatrix replied, not deterred by his reply. 

If she and he did not finish this outline, Rowan would be restless for the rest of day, even if she succeeded in taking him to her bed. Though, the anticipation for such release was beginning to make Salvatrix restless.

Damn Gryffindor, and her talk of restlessness.


	4. Snowflake

Salvatrix stood outside of her home, taking in the sight of it. Hogwarts was nearing exterior completion and seeing in stark contrast with the falling snow gave her a sense of pride. She aided in its creation, after all.

She stood in the snow, watching it fall to the ground, slowly covering any sign of dirt or cobblestone. She enjoyed the bitter coldness that accompanied snowfall. It was her element; it was so soft yet cold, and thus sometimes painful. Rowan would chastise her for such a metaphor, but he did not realize just how cold she could be. 

Not that she wanted to be that cold to him. He was slowly becoming her closest companion, in more ways than one. They shared many an intellectual conversation; speaking in depth about magic and the knowledge that accompanied the magic they knew. He was becoming so dear to her, it was cause for alarm.

Snowflakes swirled around her person as the wind picked up, but she did not move. Her expression grew stern as she looked upon the castle; it was turning into a symbol of her troubles.

Henry and Godiva did not share her beliefs regarding magic, nor did they wish to discuss such beliefs in depth. Rowan on the other hand did show great interest in her thoughts; she often described his interest as morbid fascination. 

If her two other friends could not stand to discuss such beliefs, how could they expect her to listen to their constant blabbering? It was amusing to her that they would even consult her opinion most days.

Taking a deep breath, she looked away from her home and towards the sky. They could not have chosen a more serene setting for their school. Even in the mists of snowfall, the entire setting remained quiet. She could only hear her own breathing.

How terribly solitary.

And how terribly akin to how she often felt.

She would not tell Rowan of her thoughts; this ambiguous metaphor would raise many a question. If there was one thing Salvatrix could not be, it was weak. Depending too much on another person was weakness. She could not rely on Rowan to be her constant companion, for if she did she would risk her heart being ripped to shreds if he left her.

She returned her gaze to the castle, which was becoming more obscured with the falling snow. 

Was this home? She dared to hope so.


	5. Haze

Upon the four magical folk founding the first soon-to-be wizarding school, they made acquaintance with a man by the name of Hengist of Woodcroft, who's ambition to create a wizarding village. He succeeded wonderfully, and the small village was gaining occupants. With this influx of villagers, there was an increase of magical shops that opened, including a pub and inn by the name of Three Broomsticks.

Upon hearing the successful opening of the pub, the four friends decided to take a night off and enjoy the company of other magical folk, whist enjoying dinner. The streets of Hogsmeade were dusted in snowfall, but the many footprints of the villagers and travelers created a walkable pathway to the occasional store and home. 

The four entered the pub, which was noticeably warmer than outside, and filled with many a body. There was a bard playing a lute in the far corner as a couple of patrons sang along merrily. 

Rowan looked to his companions, "I'll find us a table."

"Oh, do not worry about it, Rowan. I wish to get a drink and converse with people," said Godiva, waving him off as she removed her hood, and left for the bar. 

"What about you, Salvatrix?" Rowan asked, disregarding Henry for the moment.

Henry was not bothered; his intentions were to converse with the village grocer and herbologist. Without waiting for Salvatrix's answer, Henry made his way to said grocer and made his greetings.

Salvatrix looked about the room before answering Rowan. "I spy a free table over in that corner," said she, nodding towards the table. Rowan placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to their seats.

Meanwhile, Godiva had ordered herself a glass of firewhiskey, whilst looking around the pub and taking in its patrons. The wizarding village was a great neighbor to the castle. She though that perhaps the students could come and visit the village while they attended the school; it could be a nice and safe place for the students to go to when they were tired of the school environment. 

Her drink was finally given to her, and she took a hearty drink. The whiskey had a delightful mixture of tastes and she smiled upon swallowing the drink. Nothing like a good drink to warm a body up. She heard the bard change the song he was playing, and made her way towards the rowdy group of singers to join in the festivities.

The evening continued with lighthearted banter and singing, as the alcohol induced haze set in. Singing became more sloppy with laughter, and many couples had begun dancing in a silly manner including one Godiva Gryffindor.

As she clapped along with the song, and taking her cues of the dance she laughed wholeheartedly. She had not felt so carefree in a long time; it was almost a foreign feeling to her. She spun around, accidentally bumping into another body.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry- Henry!" She exclaimed, upon recognizing her friend. Henry held a wide grin on his face as he steadied Godiva with his hands on her arms.

"You did not tell me you danced!" She said with pleasant surprise.

Henry laughed, his belly full of firewhiskey. "You never asked." 

"Well then Sir Hufflepuff, I ask you for your hand so that you may dance with me," Godiva said with a surprising amount of eloquence. Henry smirked, but did not give her his hand.

"I believe it is the man who is to request the hand of a fine lady, Miss Gryffindor," said he.

She gave him an unceremonious scoff, "Who am I to follow such rules?"

"You are not one to follow _any_ rules, if I remember correctly," he said with an amused grin.

"Then let us dance!" She declared, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the lines of dancers.

They danced without much thought, giggling at one another when they missed a step. The bard and his accompanying singers shouted the songs lyrics with enthusiasm, bringing their glasses of firewhiskey together with loud clacks, and stomping their feet. When the song came to an end, the many patrons clapped and shouted encouraging, albeit slurred words to the bard.

In the mists of the shouting and clapping, a young lady had tugged her dancing partner to her for a kiss, leaving her partner looking completely dumfounded. She grinned, looking very similar to a child who had gotten her way and began to clap along with the rest of pub. She thanked the bard for the music that allowed her a dance with a very fine gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with Hengist. He was the founder of Hogsmeade, but according to the HP Wiki he was once in attendance of Hogwarts. In this collection of stories, (at least thus far) the founders have yet to open their school. I hope you don't mind!


	6. Flame

Rowan sat in his study, gazing at a small flame he had conjured with his wand. His study was a mess; books and scrolls were unceremoniously pilled among each other, along with the occasional clothing article. Rowan, himself, was a reflection of this room. His white cotton shirt was winkled and untucked from his breaches, whilst his hair was going every direction.

He knew not how long he had sat staring at this flame, only that the more he wished to look away the more he was entranced by it. If he were a writer of fiction, he would write all the symbols this flame represented, but he was no writer. He fancied himself a _sensible_ man; one not apt to write fanciful metaphors about his life.

This flame, was **_not_** symbolic of fleeting light, nor was it in any way a metaphor for his and Salvatrix's relationship. In fact, this flame was being fueled by oxygen; a very real part of the air. However, if he thought of the flame this way, he would have to admit that much of his and Salvatrix's encounters suffered from a lack of oxygen. (A smothered flame? No, no.)

It had been said that a lack of oxygen to the brain incapacitated a person. Did this mean that both he and Salvatrix lacked sense in their moments together?

No. No… For if that was true, they would not have such intellectual conversation whilst fully dressed.

Rowan kept his gazed fixated on the flame, now realizing that the only light in his study was coming from the fire he conjured. His candles had long been put out, by wind or by lack of wick he did not know. He could hear a distant patter of footsteps approaching the doorway to his study, so he tore his eyes from the flame, allowing it to die out.

When he looked towards the doorway, he was met with the light eyes of Salvatrix herself. She was walking towards the room at a casual pace, looking rather innocent which, had he not known her better, would seem out of character. 

She smiled as he met her halfway. "It is rather late for studying, Rowan," she observed.

"It is rather late for a walk around the castle," he countered.

"You are aware that I most enjoy the castle at this late hour. The castle has a much more sinister feel to it," said she. 

Her stare was consuming, but not in a threatening or overbearing way. Rowan often found himself attempting to describe it, but was never able to find the words.

"Sinister is not how a school ought to feel," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps not," she paused for a moment, looking to think about it, "but don't you think students should realize that not all things in this world are surrounded by a kind ambience?"

Rowan chuckled. "Even in the dead of night, you somehow see able to spark a conversation that could go on for hours."

"Which is why you enjoy my company. Aside from being your bedwarmer," she smirked.

He shook his head, smiling at her. "I do not think I shall ever fully understand you, Salvatrix."

"That's a ominous phrase to say," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I do not mean it in a negative connotation," he amended.

She studied him for a moment, before stepping closer to him. "I think you've spoken enough this evening." She still held that flicker in her eye of annoyance, but he knew it was not to keep for long.

"Then I will bid you goodnight," replied he, bowing his head to her.

When he caught her eye again, he received the same sensation he had felt when gazing into the flame he had conjured only moments ago. It was almost a poetic moment, as she leaned him and kissed him with passion he did not realize she could display. He was almost able to think of a sentence of symbols and overused metaphors, but the kiss ended.

Perhaps it was for the best. After all, he was a sensible man.

And she was a creature never to be fully understood.


	7. Formal

Godiva and Salvatrix had taken to one of the many rooms in Hogwarts to have a meeting of the minds. They had not spoken like true companions since before the castle was built, which does not seem unusual given their personalities, but these two females had once been very close.

Before Godiva had met Rowan or Henry, she had met Salvatrix. Salvatrix was the first witch Godiva had ever met, and Salvatrix held the knowledge of magic that Godiva Gryffindor of the plain old Moor yearned to learn.

That had only been 4 years prior. Now it seemed their friendship had suffered under the most foolish matter: a man, Rowan Ravenclaw. He was a man to be desired, with devilish looks and a extensive knowledge of, well, everything.

Regardless of this conflict, the two sat with only each other as company in this room. Godiva was eager to speak to her, but unsure of how to breach the topic. She tapped her fingers against the scroll she was meant to reading, as she contemplated how to begin the conversation.

"What is it, Gryffindor?" Salvatrix asked, not looking away from her scroll.

Godiva stopped her tapping. "Oh, it is nothing," she replied. 

Salavtrix gave an exasperated sigh. "I do know you, Godiva. Regardless of our recent distance," Salvatrix said, her tone not irate.

"Well, I-," Godiva began, but stopped looking troubled, "It's just-," she stopped again, unsure of what she really meant to say.

"For God's sake, spit it out!" Salvatrix exclaimed, eyeing Godiva with an perturbed expression.

Godiva took a breath, and laughed in discomfort. "It is regarding Henry."

Salavtrix could barely contain contempt, "What could you expect I have to say about our dear Hufflepuff?"

Still clearly in discomfort, Godiva attempted to explain. "I just thought that perhaps, since we were at one time so close, that perhaps you could advise me on how to… breach the barriers that have made us-" 

"Are you asking me for advice about men?"Salvatrix interrupted, looking completely amused at this conversation.

"Please do not mock me, Salvatrix," Godiva groaned, earning a laugh from Salvatrix.

"Let me guess: Henry is essentially a prude and you are a coward thus you two are stuck not doing much of anything," said Salvatrix.

"He's just so formal of the the time," Godiva commented.

"Are you sincerely surprised by this?" Salavrix asked, before continuing, "Godiva, you're a Gryffindor. You're meant to be brave."

"I am! I may have kissed him that night at The Three Broomsticks, but since we've both have kept each other at a "suitable" distance." Godiva rubbed her forehead, in frustration.

"Apparently you are _not_ , because if you were this "suitable distance" would not deter you from getting what you desire. You and I are similar in that way we take what we want; that is why we are such good friends. There should be nothing to deter you from taking what you want," said Salvatrix.

Godiva's demeanor changed suddenly, as if she just recalled a thought that displeased her. "Yes. We do go after we want… But I think were you and I differ is that I am unwilling to hurt others in my perusal of what I desire."

Godiva stood up then, taking her scroll and headed towards the door. She turned her head to look upon her friend who looked hurt by her words. Godiva looked for another moment before leaving the room, just as unsure about her relationships with her companions as when she entered.


	8. Companion

Hogwarts was still surrounded by the crisp, bitter winds of Winter. The lake was frozen, and there was still an array of snowfall blanketing the grounds. Among this cold exterior of the castle, stood Henry Hufflepuff who was standing near the lake, in deep thought.

Over the past month or so, much and little occurred, respectively of course. A simple kiss in the mist of a whiskey induced haze… and then nothing. Such actions befuddled Henry's mind. He was not looking to seek consul on such events either; the only man he could turn to, Henry did not trust.

It was odd that the people that he was to rely on, were very distrusting of each other. Perhaps that was a struggle the four companions had to go through to make this school the best it could be. After all, children were naturally distrusting of those they did not know well. 

Henry heard the crunching of boots through snow, but did not turn around. He had an idea of who it could be, despite their lack of conversation of late. He did not know what they would speak of now, but if she, this woman that vexed him so, was going to start conversation with him he would not stop her.

"Henry…" Godiva spoke softly, making herself known. She walked until she was beside him. He did not want to meet her eye, worried of what he might read in her expression, so he kept his gaze towards the lake.

"Hello Godiva," said he. He kept the greeting warm, for he did not want her to think he was frustrated with her.

"I wished to speak to you," said she.

"A great opportunity to do so, as I am here," replied he.

She sighed, apparently unsatisfied with his response. She then cleared her throat, making Henry nervous for whatever speech she was about to give.

"You know you are my dearest companion," she began. Henry stifled a frown; there never was a great speech with those particular words at the beginning.

"And I would never intentionally hurt you. I feel that I have stepped over an imaginary line that I cannot retreat back over…" She stopped, looking intently on Henry.

"Henry, you will look on me when I speak to you!" She exclaimed, sounding much like a mother.

Henry turned his head sharply to look upon her; she was right beside him looking very annoyed.

"As I was saying-" Godiva began again, clearly irate, but was cut off by Henry.

"You were saying that I am your dearest companion and that is how you should like to keep it," Henry said, unable to hide his contempt. Godiva looked taken aback.

"Firstly, that was not what I was about to say, and secondly, even if that was what I was going to say you should not be so angry with me! If a woman does not wish a man to romance her, that does not constitute a man being blatantly rude to said woman," Godiva said now enraged with him.

Henry turned towards her, a slight scowl gracing his features. "Then go on with your speech then," said he, throwing his hands out in anticipation.

Godiva narrowed her eyes at him. "I was saying that I crossed over that line, and I did it willingly and with thought. Before that night, I was often studying over my heart and discovered you there," she finished, still speaking as a woman scorned.

As to be expected, Henry's expression immediately changed to one of shock. 

"I-uh- What?" He blurted out. "You were aware of your actions that night, at the inn?"

"As aware as I am now," replied she, scowling.

"But I was sure that you were indifferent to it," said he.

"Well, I may have taken my time to speak of it, but _you_ have not approached me either."

"So, this is my fault?" Henry asked smirking, now amused by this conversation.

"Don't bloody smirk at me! You are an incompetent fool, who does not have the valor to tell a woman how he feels!" She said, stepping forward to push Henry away, who in turn began to laugh.

"This entire month of distress has been our own doing! Do not tell me you don't find this the least bit amusing," he said, laughing all the while.

Godiva stared at him, attempting to keep her scowl but it was of no use. She began to smile, scrunching her face as she did so.

"I'd plead that it was still _mostly_ your fault," said she. 

Henry walked back to her, bringing a hand to her face. "I will take all the blame for this moment," he whispered, still wearing an insufferable smirk. 

Godiva lightly pushed at his chest, before grabbing his shirt lapels. "Now, will you kiss me?"

"I shall do as milady commands," he replied, before bringing her face to his for a kiss.


	9. Move

"Everybody come! I've got something to show you all!" An excited yell echoed throughout the castle corridors, along with the loud footsteps and door slamming of one Godiva Gryffindor. 

"Come! Come see what I have purchased in Hogsmeade!" She exclaimed again, running towards what would be called the Great Hall.

Henry and Rowan were the first to find her; both approached her from the Grand Staircase.

"What is it Godiva?" Rowan asked, sporting an expression of faint amusement at her loudness.

She turned abruptly to face the two men. She held four brooms, two in each hand, and was breathing heavily from running.

"You're here! Good! Where is Salvatrix?" asked she.

"Here I am, here I am. I could not ignore your shouting," Salvatrix stated, walking into the hall.

"Excellent!" Godiva smiled. "Now, I was just in Hogsmeade, looking around at the new inventory of the shops when I saw these!" She lift her hands up, to show the brooms.

"Brooms?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, _brooms._ They are enchanted to fly!" Godiva exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Oh joy, we are to become what the fables make us out to be," said Salvatrix, shaking her head.

"Pray, what are we do with flying brooms, Godiva? Fly above "normal" villages and terrorize them?" Rowan asked, looking at the brooms with some contempt.

"No, you fool, we fly around our grounds." She paused taking in her companions expressions, "Oh come on! It would be a very amusing activity, and we would not risk being seen. How often as children did we wish we could fly? Now we have the means!" She lifted the brooms again, an excited expression all over her features.

"Well, it is not that we have any pressing matters to attend to," Henry offered, as he stepped forward and took a broom from Godiva.

"I daresay our Students would fancy such a contraption," commented Salvatrix, also stepping forward to take a broom. She held it as it were something of an alien, careful not to completely grasp it. Godiva giggled at her friend's expression.

"Come Rowan, we all know you wish to research this enchantment," Godiva teased, wiggling the broom towards him before he begrudgingly took the broom.

"Marvelous!" Godiva declared triumphantly, before running out of the hall and into the courtyard. Her three friends dutifully followed and watched as she placed the broom down and held her hand above it. 

"The merchant said that one must place their hand over the broom and shout "up"," Godiva explained, her back to them.

Rowan held a critical expression as he regarded Godiva.

"Up!" Godiva shouted, as the broom lifted into her hand.

"Very impressive," Salvatrix offered, holding back a laugh at the sight.

Moutning the broom, Godiva kicked off the ground with a scream as she soared through the sky.

"Great god!" Rowan shouted, shocked.

Henry smirked. "Looks like fun, eh Salvatrix?"

Salvatrix held an expression of severe worry, "Sure. Fun."

Henry walked forward, still hearing Godiva's encouraging shouts as she flew about, placing his broom on the cobble.

"Up!" Shouted he, grasping the broom as it levitated upwards. He mounted it directly, and pushed off the ground. He too shouted at the acceleration of the broom, and flew as high as he could.

"Certainly seems to move with great speed," Rowan observed, his hand over his eyes as he looked towards the sky.

"That it certainly does," Salvatrix agreed. "I do not think I shall attempt it," she concluded.

"I think I will. I can only learn from the experience. How about you ride with me?" He asked. "You mount the thing, like you mount a horse. Shouldn't be that much different," he continued.

"It is a stick. With twig tied to it," Salavtrix deadpanned.

Rowan sighed, and drew his hand over his face in exasperation, bringing it to his side.

"This is _excellent_!" Godiva's shout came from above. She and Henry were flying circles over the courtyard.

"I was simply trying to entice you to join me for a "romantic" fly about the grounds," Rowan explained, earning a laugh from Salvatrix.

"Do you realize how awkward your offers sound?" She teased.

"They are only awkward when you reject them," he replied, attempting not to be phased by her teasing.

She studied him for a moment. "Fine. If it would steady your busy mind, I will accept."

"Well then!" He declared, stepping out with his broom and doing what he hand seen Henry and Godiva do.

"Come then," Rowan offered his hand to her. She made to sat in front of him.

"I know we are riding an enchanted broom, but I don't see how this will carry both of us," she commented.

Rowan pushed off the ground sending them flying towards their two friends. The four shouted and laughed as they soared through the air experiencing such a new thrill. Moving about the sky like birds, it was if there were no quarrels between them. It seemed it was, at the very least, that were were again moving in the right direction. 

Forward.


	10. Silver

"Should we really order this much silver for the dinning hall?" Henry asked. He stood in the would be dinning hall, with Rowan. The two men were going over the necessary items to be bought to furnish the various rooms in Hogwarts.

"Why not give our students the best?" Questioned Rowan in return.

"Well, I do not see much wrong with it, but how are we to pay for all this?" Henry looked of one of the many pages of items. The list was daunting to be sure; Henry was beginning to feel the stress of being a founder of such a school.

"One, Salavtrix has a small fortune, and two, we have already gained a few donations from the neighboring village," Rowan explained, putting his hands behind his back and walking about the room.

"Ah," said Henry, looking content with that reply.

"I have recently been thinking of enchanting a room," Rowan began after a few moments of silence.

"Oh? What kind of enchantment?" Henry asked, still looking upon the papers.

"I do not have the particulars of the enchantment known yet, but I wish to create a storage room of sorts that changes per the person that discovers it," Rowan explained. He was a bit frustrated at the complexity of the enchantment that would be required, but that had not deterred him from wanting to make this idea a reality.

"Sounds rather extraordinary! Are you sure it is possible? I have not come across any such magic like that previously." Henry had placed the papers down on the one of four tables that were situated in the hall. Rowan continued to pace the front of the hall.

"I am not yet sure… However I do not think it impossible. I would require another wizard's help, if you were up to it," Rowan offered, slowing his walk down.

Henry looked surprised. "If you would have me, I would be delighted to help you."

"Excellent! It would take up much of our time, as we need to research the enchantments, but we will end up more educated at the end of it I should think," Rowan replied with a smile.

"We are in a school, after all." Henry smiled.


	11. Prepared

"What do you think of it?" Salvatrix asked Godiva eagerly.

Salvatrix and Rowan had been working on a charm what would hide the grounds of Hogwarts should a nonmagical person come across it. Godiva studied the parchment, reading over Salvatrix's and Rowan's explanation of the spell.

It was was not rare that Godiva sported such a serious face, but it did put Salvatrix on edge.

"Can this be done?" Godiva finally questioned, looking to Salvatrix.

"Rowan and I believe that if we four cast it, it should stay unremarkably strong," Salvatrix explained.

Godiva looked thoughtful. "Are you sure we require this? I doubt that a nonmagical person will come across us."

"Godiva, I realize you sympathize with such folk, but at this time they are keen on burning us all. I will not endanger children," replied Salvatrix sternly.

Godiva smiled. "I am pleased to hear that you treasure the children's safety." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Well, I daresay it it better to be prepared for such an incident. Tomorrow we should practice the spell."

"I shall go inform Rowan," Salvatrix replied, starting for the door.

"Oh, I'm sure you shall," Godiva said with a smirk.

Salvatrix turned to see her friends smirk, and it surprised her. Godiva laughed at Salvatrix's obvious shock. Salvatrix made to speak, but nothing would come out, so she left the room. One could say she was nore prepared for the change of heart that Godiva had just displayed.

Tomorrow she would test Godiva to see if she was still in good standing with her. She had not been teased by Godiva since before they were stationed at Hogwarts. She had not realized how much she missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted two chapters today (Nov. 12) due to my laziness the last couple days. They are short, but I hope you enjoy them!


	12. Knowledge

Rowan treasured knowledge above everything, including eating and sleeping. Those two "necessities" were secondary to teaching himself all he could. Knowledge is power, as his parents would say and Rowan wholeheartedly agreed.

He sat in his study, currently writing a future lesson for a class he would call "Transfiguration". He paused his writing and reflected on his home; it had been almost six months since he had last seen his family. The last time he had seen them, they had been immensely supportive of his choice of opening Hogwarts. He was very thankful for such an understanding upbringing.

His parents were one part normal, one part magical. His father was the magical one, and found himself a loving wife who was enamored with what her husband could do. Feeling so open towards magic, she was the one to write and find writings on magic; she was the reason Rowan spent most of his time dedicated to reading and studying magic and magical theory.

His father, on the other hand, was the practitioner when it came to magic. This suited Rowan fine due to the expertise his father showed on multiple occasions, thus allowing Rowan to learn from who he knew to be the best (at least in their village).

Reflecting on these memories, Rowan felt very impressed and amazed that his parents were so knowledgable when it came to magic. They lived in a world where magic was a secret to be guarded, lest you wish to be in the crosshairs for a lynching. Despite all this, his parents brought him up to respect those without magic and welcomed magic into their home.

Rowan smiled to himself, toying with the quill in his hand. He decided that, like his family, he would treasure all knowledge and be open to those without magic. He would have to speak with the others about this, but he felt that it was important for them to teach the children to accept those without magic and not allow them to become prejudiced. 

If they allowed the prejudice grow within the magical community, how could they be expected to live among each other?  

They couldn't.


	13. Denial

"Oh, stop it." Godiva exclaimed, exasperated. 

She and Salvatrix were situated in the Dungeons; Salvatrix had asked Godiva to help her enchant some of the suits of armor, though she was beginning to regret asking for her stubborn associate to assist.

"Stop what? You're the one being the most irritating person on Earth!" said Salvatrix with just as much annoyance.

Godiva let out an irate laugh.

"What is it, Gryffindor? Are you in disbelief over your obvious faults?" Salvatrix sneered.

Godiva looked taken aback. "Me?" She placed a hand on her chest to emphasize her words. "What about you Salvatrix? You take a man into bed and won't even admit that you truly love him!"

Her words shocked Salvatrix; she was not expecting the verbal sparing to reach such a serious tone this quickly.

"I do not have any idea what you are saying, but even if I did it sounds like a topic that does not concern you," said Salvatrix, in a warning tone.

"Oh please, Salvatrix. Henry and I can see it, as can most of Hogsmeade," said Godiva. Despite her harsh demeanor, the words were not so jarring. "I am surprised Rowan has not confronted you."

Salvatrix felt entirely uncomfortable, even in her area of the castle. She did not like this.

"I don't think I require your assistance after all, Godiva," said Salvatrix as she turned her back to walk away.

"How can you deny yourself love?" Godiva asked, having no intention of leaving.

Salvatrix continued to walk. "I have nothing further to say to you Godiva, now leave."

Godiva, seemingly concerned now followed Salvatrix. "You push everyone away, even your friends!"

At this statement, Salvatrix abruptly turned to face Godiva. "As I recall you pushed me away when Rowan showed more interest in me than you," she spoke, knowing very well the effect her words would effect Godiva. 

Indeed, Godiva looked hurt but kept eye contact with her once closest friend. Salvatrix smiled venomously, before turning slowly to make her departure dramatic. She did enjoy a good exit.


	14. Wind

Winter was nearing its end, thus the weather was becoming all too agreeable in Godiva's eyes. She longed for the warm Spring days when flowers would be blooming and the weather would not freeze her to death. Not that it could, with her warming charms, but the snow that lay across the valley did discourage her from walking and exploring the forest.

However, today was proving to be an excellent day for Godiva to reflect upon herself as she walked the grounds. The snow had dissipated this past week, leaving the grounds safer to navigate. Godiva walked intentionally into the small puddles that were scattered throughout the worn path that lead towards what would be the Owlery.

A playful grin spread across Godiva's face as she took off running, holding up her skirts. This was complete freedom, bliss even. She felt most at peace with no walls around her, just out in nature where anything could happen. A dragon could appear, or perhaps a bunny, but that was the thrill of it: one could not expect it.

Godiva stopped at the plateau of the hill, catching her breath as she gazed over her home. The castle never looked more glorious than from afar. It wouldn't be long before they finally took in students to teach, and the anticipation was more than Godiva could bare. She was giddy for her students to join her in her teachings; not to mention she was anxious of suggesting the use of her enchanted hat to her companions. She was not sure how they would react, or if they even wanted to separate the students into different houses though she suspected so when they, along with herself, were set to make their own common rooms where they could retreat.

There was a sudden burst of wind, causing Godiva to look away from her castle and return her thoughts to her surroundings. To the East, she saw dark gray clouds making their way across the sky at a rapid pace. Godiva sighed, knowing very well that this brief week of no snow was about to end. 

Grabbing the hood of her cloak, she placed it over her head and continued her walk. The clouds may be arriving, but that would not deter Godiva from her current objective.


	15. Order

If there was one thing Rowan cherished in reading literature, it was order. A book had a beginning, middle and end. The end never came before the middle, and the middle never came before the beginning. This applied to written stories and educational texts. It was predictable, only one could never know how the beginning of a story would be begin, nor how a philosopher would end his thoughts. Within the order, there was still unpredictability. 

It was a funny thing, Rowan's love for order, because his life had very small amounts of order within it. His quarters were most always left in disarray, with his books and clothing thrown about, and his relations with his companions were more than complicated. His relationship with Salvatrix was one he desperately wanted to save and keep, but she was determined not to open her heart to him, whereas his relationship with Godiva was hanging by a thread due to his rejection of her. It was almost humorous that he was in such a situation, and he had often thought it better if he stopped all romantic relations and kept his relationships with these two women strictly honorable, but his attachment to Salvatrix was great, thus Godiva would not ever come to him as a close friend any longer.

Sighing, Rowan stared pointlessly around his room. Salvatrix had not visited him room this evening, and he felt it was unlikely she would come tonight. She had spoken of her thoughts on the students she would like to see study at their school, and they had a disagreement. They had previously had spats over various topics, but this had caused discomfort, causing the two to have not spoken since lunch.

Rowan was very befuddled to how one could think so lowly of wizards and witches that came from non-magical families, after all shouldn't this school and all of the magical community treasure all that are born with such abilities? Shunning any magical folk would just be as terrible as the villagers that had captured other witches and wizards and condemned them for their odd abilities. He came to the conclusion that Salvatrix did not know what she spoke of, and that they would soon rekindle.

With that final thought, he stood, grabbing a few books to return them to his shelves. If he could not make sense of his relations with his companions, he would tidy his quarters and at least have the outward appearance of order.


	16. Thanks

"Then, you add the spices," said Henry Hufflepuff, as he sprinkled the spices over the soup he was cooking for the four friends that evening. Godiva sat nearby watching with great interest.

"That's your secret! The spices!" Godiva exclaimed, looking much like a child who had uncovered a great mystery.

Henry grinned. "Come taste some," he said, beckoning her over with his free hand. Godiva walked over, sporting an excited smile. She brought up her hand under the spoon as Henry fed her.

"Mmm," Godiva hummed, a content smile upon her face, her eyes closed.

Henry smiled, putting the spoon on the counter next to them. "Does that noise signify your pleasure or disgust for the soup?" He asked, crossing his arms. Godiva kept her pleased smile, opening her eyes to study him.

"Pleasure, definitely," replied she, gazing at Henry. After a few moments of silence, Godiva smiled and broke their gaze. "I suppose I should thank you for showing me how to properly make a meal."

Henry gave a laugh. "Well, if one wishes to be cordial," said he.

"I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful," replied Godiva, inching closer to her favorite companion.

"We wouldn't want that," replied he. His body language gave away his nervousness, but he kept his eyes on her. Godiva wasted no time and quickly gave him a chaste kiss, smiling when she pulled back. Bold and daring, _indeed_.

"I must find other recipes to teach you," Henry smirked, earning an equally smug grin to appear on Godiva's face.

"Remember Henry, there is much I have to teach you as well," replied Godiva, not bothering to hide the suggestive tone her words implied.

"I doubt you will ever let me forget," he replied cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series should have been done way back in November, but I procrastinated and started new pieces. However, I will be continuing this and trying to upload once a day until it's finished!


	17. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: First, this is my first real attempt at writing tame smut, so, I'm rather nervous about that. Hopefully it's not too... bad? *blushes* Secondly, I've changed the rating of this story to M, though I'm not sure if there will be more naughty bits. Let me know what you think, and if there are any errors. Enjoy!

Look

"Look," Rowan spoke softly, gesturing to the ceiling.

He stood so near to Salvatrix, the witch found herself unable to disobey. She looked up to the finely crafted ceiling of the Great Hall, spying nothing out of the ordinary.

"I see nothing," she replied simply, turning to face him. 

The sounds of the small band could be heard over their speech, justifying their close proximity. The violin played a fine tune while many of the villagers, Godiva and Henry included, danced. Godiva had organized the whole affair on a whim, and if Salvatrix was being honest, she loved the idea. Hearing their castle bursting with life only inspired her and excited her. One day students would line the halls, feeling unashamed about having the gift of magic… The thought warmed her.

Rowan's hand found the small of her back. "Be patient, will you?" He then lifted his wand, muttering the words to a spell Salvatrix knew not. Quickly, the high structure of the ceiling disappeared and dark clouds appeared, soon dissipating to display a night sky.

"Impressive," said she, though her tone did not imply she was at all impressed.

Rowan looked to her, his hand caressing her back. "Your tone implies otherwise."

To this, Salvatrix smiled slyly. "And yet your touch does not imply anger."

Rowan gazed at her, the lust in his eyes hardly disguised. A loud cheer rang out as one song ended and another began. The fast paced tune had everyone dancing a merry line dance, clapping along to the beat.

With everyone preoccupied, Rowan began to lead Salvatrix out of the main hall. Salvatrix allowed herself to be led, picking her skirts up from her feet as she walked so she would not stumble. Her thoughts were smug as she reflected on her chose of gown; 'twas simple enough, but displayed her figure nicely.

Once they were past the great doors and out of everyone's sight, Rowan pushed Salvatrix up against the stone wall, claiming her lips with his. Salvatrix sighed into the embrace, letting herself relax against her lover's arms. He was being bold tonight, and she had no plans to dissuade him.

Rowan broke the kiss to feather her neck in light kisses and nips. "You look ravishing tonight," he murmured against her skin. Salvatrix smiled, resting her head against the wall as he moved his hands from her waist to cup her breasts. Her hands grasped his lower back, keeping him close to her.

"Anyone could come stumbling out here, you realize this?" She teased, feeling his arousal against her already. 

Rowan hummed in reply, before bringing his head up to gaze upon her. "Perhaps later then," said he, voice husky. Salvatrix loosened her hold on him, wiling to let him go for the time being, however Rowan began to slide down her body.

"Rowan what are you doing?" She was suddenly breathless from the sensation of his body against hers.

Rowan did not reply, only grinning at her as he knelt before her and began to lift her skirts, caressing her bare legs as the fabric revealed more. She squirmed involuntarily, which surprised Salvatrix. It wasn't often she felt out of her element, but the way Rowan was touching her…

She gasped suddenly as he lifted her, hooking her legs onto his shoulders and pushed her against wall. His breath was on her thighs and inching towards her core. She grasped his hair tightly as he began to taste her.

"Rowan, where did you- _oh-,"_ she sighed, closing her eyes as he furthered his attentions on her. Salvatrix's eyes rolled closed, her legs tightening around Rowan as he sped up his pace. She was vaguely aware of the music that was becoming more urgent as the song drew near its end.

"I take it you like it," he murmured against her, the vibrations from his voice nearly taking her over the edge. A low moan was her reply and she could feel him smirk before continuing. Her greedy fingers tightened around his locks as he drove her over the edge of desire, coming with a breathy moan.

The music ended, and all she and Rowan could hear were the clapping of the partygoers. Rowan slowly untangled himself from Salvatrix's limbs, fixing her skirts as he slid back up to her.

"Care for the next dance?" He asked, his voice smug.


End file.
